


Shape of A Spirit

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: MJ从夹娃娃机里扯出了一只鸡精。【酥皮出题：男朋友不是人还不会说话，怎么谈恋爱？【迈：？？？？？？？？？。。。。。。这是什么沙雕简介啊我擦。





	1. Chapter 1

Michael看着那个赖在他床上不走的怪人。那个人穿着明黄色的雨衣，大红色的裤子，脸上戴着面具，头上扣着一个肯德基的桶。

但是这些相比起他的举动来说根本算不上怪异。他不说话，不肯摘下面具和桶，不愿吃东西不愿喝水，不肯离开床边最里面的角落。如果有什么声响惊吓了他，他就会神经质地开始发抖，瘦得和鸡爪一样的双手在床单上抓挠。幸好他没有爪子，Michael想，不然他肯定会把床单撕开一个口子。

不过这个人倒是知道Michael，或者说是只认得Michael。如果Michael在场的话，他就会冷静一些；如果Michael离开，或是其他人靠得太近的话，他就会再次抓狂，试着躲到被子下床下甚至是地毯下。Michael只好一直陪着他。

他细声细气地，尽量用他最温和最贴心的语气，陪着这个一声不吭的人。这个过程完全就是在自言自语，但Michael知道他一直在听，因为他目不转睛地看着Michael。

“你知道我？”

没有回答，苍白无神的面具直愣愣地对着他。

“你会说话吗？”

没有回答。

要维持脸上的笑容变得越来越困难。 “你是从哪里来的？”

其实他知道这个人是从哪里来的。他是被自己从一个夹娃娃机里夹出来的。这回面具怪人终于有了反应，因为他开始东张西望，然后两条细瘦的手臂开始在空中乱挥。

……真的不知道你在说什么。Michael的表情开始变得呆滞起来。

也许是看出了他的迷惑，面具怪人在角落里扭了半天，终于鼓足勇气跳了起来。他一把抓起了Michael的手，往外飞奔。Michael一下子没反应过来，踉跄了好几步。他赶紧也跑起来，但怪人的两条腿也好长，步伐迈得很大，他很勉强才能跟上他的速度。

怪人跑到了那个夹娃娃机的前面。三个小时之前，Michael把他从这个夹娃娃机里把他夹了出来。怪人开始手舞足蹈。他还是一点声音都没有发出，而他的动作也没有任何明确的含义。紧接着，他的手摸上了夹娃娃机的玻璃窗口，消失了。

嗯？

Michael赶紧扒着夹娃娃机的玻璃往里看。但是除了嫩黄色的鸡仔玩具之外，他什么都没有看到。在他懊悔和焦急的时候，他看到里面有一只鸡仔玩具动了一下。

 

事情到底是怎么变成这个样子的？

罪魁祸首其实是自己，Michael很哀怨。他到底是脑袋出了什么毛病，才会把那个夹娃娃机买回来？

那明明是个很普通的夹娃娃机，装满了嫩黄色的鸡仔玩偶，硬币投进去的时候会响起幼稚的音乐，还有七彩的灯光。但是他什么都夹不到。

是的，他什么都夹不到。Michael花了两个小时，投了几百个硬币都夹不到任何东西。毛茸茸的鸡仔玩具滑溜溜的，富有弹性，夹子戳一下去，玩具就四下滑走了

Michael最接近成功的一次是勉强夹起了一个玩偶，但在夹子颤悠悠地挪到投出的口子的时候，玩偶掉了下去。嫩黄色的鸡仔屁股翘在空中，像是在嘲笑他一样。

他一气之下，把整个机器买了回来。

他回来之后的第一件事就是把机器拆了，恶狠狠地抓起一只鸡仔玩具又掐又捏。但是那只玩具真软啊，毛茸茸的，蓬松又温暖，还带着一股甜甜的糖果味。Michael忽然觉得根本生不起气，把机器又重新安装了起来。当然，这只鸡仔玩具留在了他的床头。

但是Michael并没有就此打住。他把机器改造了一下，让夹子在挪动的时候不会抖动，抓握的力道更强，还取消了投币之后的时间限制，让他可以花上很长时间瞄准。他甚至把所有的玩偶重新整理了一遍，摆到了更容易夹取的位置。

“Jackson先生，”来修机器的机师说， “你这是在作弊。”

“这是我的机器！我只是……”Michael停顿了一下，决定还是找一个好听点的借口， “如果孩子们来玩的时候却什么都夹不到，他们会很沮丧的。”

机师勉强拉直了抽动的嘴角，严肃万分地点了点头。

但是Michael还是一无所获。他尝试了所有的方法，就是无法夹出一个玩偶。在他改造了机器之后，他甚至没有夹到一个鸡仔。只要夹子一伸下去，鸡仔玩具就四下弹开，比打足了气的皮球都有弹性。

这个机器绝对有问题。Michael很不甘心。他真的想不明白，为什么会有这么奇怪的事情。但是他很快就必须得去忙其他的事情了，这台奇怪的夹娃娃机就被他抛到了脑后。

 

直到两个月后的一个早上，他被一只鸡啄醒了。

一只嫩黄色的鸡仔踩在他的下巴上，在叮他的鼻子。

搞什么鬼！？？

Michael呆滞地看着那只鸡仔，这么近的距离，把他逼成了斗鸡眼。

鸡仔也愣了一下，一个人和一只鸡就这么大眼瞪小眼。下一秒，鸡仔“叽”地叫了一声，消失了。

Michael一掀被子坐了起来，但是他什么都没看到。没有鸡仔，没有羽毛，没有气味，只有他鼻子上的细微痛感还在。

也许这只是一个梦而已。但是这个梦似乎波及了庄园里的所有人，因为越来越多的人告诉他，庄园里有鸡。

庄园里有动物，Michael再清楚不过了。他有长颈鹿，骆驼和大象，但是他不记得自己的庄园里有鸡。——当然，冻在冰箱里的那种鸡不算。

但是奇怪的事情接踵而至。有人被鸡仔啄醒了，有人发现自己的零食不见了，水杯和碗碟总是被打翻；细碎的小鸡仔的绒毛到处都是，反而是羽毛枕头里的羽毛不见了，只留一个空荡荡的枕头套。总有人在庄园的草地上捡到鸡蛋，或者就是某个角落里忽然散发出家禽的味道。

也许只是庄园里搬来了两三窝鸟，Michael对自己说，并没有把这些事放在心上。

接着这些怪事开始升级：娱乐设施开始自己动起来。如果只是小火车或者跷跷板什么的就算了，但是某天凌晨两点钟，他的电影院忽然就自动开始播放恐怖电影，把技术人员吓了个半死。

也许只是设备故障而已，Michael想。再忍一下，再过两个星期，他就会有点时间，彻底调查一下这是怎么回事。

三天之后，他终于忍不了了。因为在凌晨四点，一只聒噪的公鸡把他从床上硬生生吵了起来。

居然有公鸡在打鸣？！！

Michael带着冲天的起床气冲出了门。他本想循着啼叫的声音去把那只该死的公鸡的嘴巴用胶布贴起来，但是他的脚上只穿着袜子，而清晨的草地上沾满了露水，他很快就冷得开始发抖。

白天，白天我一定得叫人把那只公鸡逮起来。Michael想着，迷瞪着眼往房间里跑。他没有看路，于是他在拐弯的时候，肩膀撞到了那个古怪的夹娃娃机。

那个夹娃娃机忽然就启动了，七彩的灯光闪啊闪，幼稚的音乐开始播放，机器爪子疯狂地挪动，嫩黄色的鸡仔在玻璃后面瞪着他。他往机器的按钮重重地拍了一巴掌，机器爪子嘎吱嘎吱地往下伸，抓起了一只鸡仔，丢到了出口里。

唯一一次夹到玩偶居然没有投币，Michael惊讶得气都消了，蹲下身在机器的玩偶出口摸索着。

他摸到了一只手。

Michael寒毛直竖。他赶紧把胳膊往外抽，把那只手的主人也一并扯了出来。明黄色的雨衣，大红色的裤子，光着脚；他的脸上戴着一个苍白无神面具，及肩的乱蓬蓬的卷发，头上扣着一个纸桶，一个恐怖电影里的诡异模样。

Michael终于反应过来，张开嘴准备尖叫。但那个怪人似乎比他更惊慌，他四下看了一下，转头朝Michael的房间里逃去。


	2. Chapter 2

自从那天之后，这个怪人就天天出现在他的房间里。

他总是慌慌张张地冲进来，光着脚蹦到床上，把干净的大床踩得脏兮兮皱巴巴。他从来不发出任何声音，却对所有的动静极度敏感，任何风吹草动都能把他吓得发抖。他不吃东西，不喝水，不让人碰他，害怕任何接近的生物。

——除了Michael。

很明显，他喜欢Michael。他喜欢待在Michael身边，喜欢得简直寸步不离。如果他决定在机器外过夜，他绝对会窝在Michael的床下睡觉。Michael只好在床边给他专门铺了一个床垫。这个怪人就在他的房间里住了下来。

 

“你到底叫什么名字呢？”Michael坐在那个怪人的身前，又一次尝试着。

没有回答。他仍然缩在床垫的角落里，双手环着膝盖。

“我叫Michael，”Michael说，手指指着自己的胸口， “Michael。”

没有回答。

“Michael，”又一次尝试， “我叫Michael。”

没有回答。苍白的面具看着他，没有任何表情。他面对Michael的时候总是很平静，既不惊慌，也不恼怒。他永远是这样，安静得如同一潭湖水。

没过多久，Michael就会在清晨六点的时候被挤下床。

那个小混蛋开始得寸进尺，总是趁着半夜的时候爬到他床上，越挪越近。每天清晨六点钟，他就会开始动来动去，往Michael那里凑，直到把Michael从床上推下去，掉到一旁的床垫上。但他总是掌握不好力度，因为有好几次，Michael是被一个硬邦邦的膝盖顶醒的。

Michael照着镜子，看到双眼因为睡眠不足开始浮现血丝。

再这么下去，我的清白就要毁了，Michael想。

怎样才能解释清楚总是爬到自己床上的男人呢？Michael苦恼极了。他想过报警，没准哪个疗养院有病人失踪了。但是怎么解释这个人是从机器里夹出来的呢？这个怪人所有的一切都无法用常理解释，Michael也只好放弃了报警的念头。

幸好这个人除了举止奇怪之外也没有任何伤害人的行为，Michael安慰自己。这个怪人就被当做一个大型闹钟，在Michael的房间里住了下来。

 

又一个被强行叫醒的早晨。Michael从床上滚下来，掉到了柔软的床垫上。Michael揉着额头，看到那个怪人从床边探出头来，看着床下的自己。

该怎样才能解释这种半夜爬到别人床上的行为很容易让人误会呢？Michael瞪着天花板，苦苦思索。但他已经试过了无数遍，这个人就是不开口。

也许他根本不会说话。这个念头忽然在脑海里一闪而过。

清晨的睡意忽然消散，Michael惊醒过来。他是从一个从机器里被夹出来的，也许不应该用常人的思维来理解，应该把他当做一个全新的，不了解人类世界的生物。

……就像是，一只小狗？

可是我怕狗啊！Michael的内心矛盾极了，不知怎么办才好。

不过他戴着面具，至少他不会咬人。Michael鼓足了勇气，伸手想摸摸他的头，就像是摸一只小狗的头一样。但他的头上戴着一个纸桶，于是Michael的手只是在桶的边缘摸了一下。

忘了他头上有个纸桶了，Michael只好转而去挠对方的下巴。但是那个面具居然连他的下巴都遮住了，Michael尴尬得简直不知道应该从何下手。对方似乎也被他这一通乱摸给弄得有些不知所措，往角落里又缩了缩。

“我应该给你起一个名字，”Michael说。他知道对方根本听不懂，但是他应该保持尊重。 “你觉得呢？”

对方还是一样安静，但没有继续往角落里缩。Michael莫名地觉得自己像是在逗一只怯生生的小猫。

“——Buckethead，”Michael看着怪人头上的纸桶，这个有些傻里傻气的名字忽然就出现在他的脑海里， “叫你Buckethead，好不好？”

苍白无神的面具对着他，没有反对也没有赞同，安静得几乎是乖巧的。

“Buckethead，”Michael说，“你以后就叫Buckethead。”

这一次，怪人终于有了反应。他伸出了手指，戳了戳Michael的胸口。

“Mi……”他的声音又软又轻， “Mike……”

Michael瞪大了眼睛，又惊又喜。 “Michael。”他纠正道。

“Mi……”又一次尝试，这次他终于成功了。 “Michael。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个强行占床的桶。


	3. Chapter 3

这个人更像是一只猫。

自从Michael明白他不能用人类的尝试来对待Buckethead之后，他越发觉得Buckethead的举动像一只猫。那些奇怪的举动，比如怕人，比如缩到角落里，就像一只炸毛的猫一样。而他半夜挤到他的床上来，更像是喜欢粘着主人的宠物。

Michael又一次尝试教他说话，但是Buckethead除了 “Michael” 这个名字之外，就再也没说出任何一个单词。他就像是没有声音一样，坦然地沉默着。即便是被恶作剧地掐到了腰眼，他也只是蹦起来，飞速地跑远，连尖叫声都没有。

Michael只能退而求其次，开始学习手语。

学习手语可不是一件简单的事情。就像是学习一门新的语言一样，手语有着自己的体系，不同的语种有不同的手语，有着独特的语法和短语。而学习一门新的语言，他需要一起练习的人。Michael决定学习ASL，American Sign Language，美国的手语体系。

光是练习二十六个字母的手语就已经够麻烦的了。Michael对着手语课本比划着，努力地练习。有些字母很好记，比如“U”、 “V”和“W”，比出的手势和字母的写法很相似；有些字母很容易混淆，比如“A”和“S”，手势都是一个拳头，只是拇指的位置不一样；“J”是比着小指，然后转动手腕在空中划出一个勾，而“Z”则是直接用食指在空中写出来的。

他应该请一个手语老师，Michael想。但是他的时间真的不允许，要安排规律的课程几乎不可能，而他也不想让任何人知道他学习手语的原因。他只能利用私人的时间，抓着Buckethead一起练习。

幸好Buckethead的优点之一就是耐心。即便完全不明白，他也老老实实地跟着Michael学完了字母表。

Michael喜欢他学习手语的样子。他的手很大，手指修长，手掌又薄又宽，和Michael的很像。但他的动作僵硬得很，一个手势需要练习很长时间才能做得流畅。

他们花了足足两个星期，才把字母表都背熟。

下一步是拼写名字。只是熟记字母表并不代表可以快速拼写一个单词，而“Buckethead”这个名字真的有点长。他需要一个简称。

“就简称‘Bucket’，好吗？”Michael问道。

Buckethead歪了歪头，一副不解的模样。他真的像一个动物，用肢体而不是表情来传达情绪。

Michael在纸上写下了【Buckethead】，用手指着这个单词，说道： “Buckethead” ，接着用手语把这个词拼了出来，指了指Buckethead，表示这是他的名字。

Buckethead点了点头。他已经理解了点头和摇头的意思。

看到他明白了，Michael在纸上把【head】划掉，将【Bucket】圈了起来，说：“Bucket”，然后用手语拼了出来。

名字忽然被缩短成“Bucket”，对方也没有任何不悦。 Bucket用手语把自己的新名字拼了一遍，看到Michael点了点头。他练习了几遍，然后接受了自己的新名字。Michael轻轻地笑了起来。学习新的东西代表枯燥的练习和记忆，但有一个同伴能让这个过程变得有趣得多。

Bucket还在练习。他把自己的名字拼了好几遍，终于能把名字拼得流畅了许多。他抬头看着Michael，拼出了 “Michael” 这个名字，然后戳了戳Michael的胸口。

Michael点了点头表示赞同。Bucket在拼 “Michael” 时速度快得多了，像是练习了很多遍一样。这个小小的发现让他十分开心。

Bucket还在练习，反复地确认着双方的名字。Michael看着他，陷入了繁杂的思绪中。他到底是谁？他之前真的没有名字吗？他到底是人是鬼，是精灵，还是外星人？他们刚刚开始学手语，究竟还要花多久，才能从字母和名字到用手语沟通呢？

想到这点，Michael不禁有些泄气。

Bucket还在不厌其烦地练习那两个名字。Michael一手托着下巴，另一手不由得也跟着他继续练习起来。他真是个奇妙的生物。他从哪里来，为什么会出现在这里？那个夹娃娃机是他的家还是一个传送通道？Michael有太多太多的问题，而他只有通过和Bucket一起学习手语，才能一点点地找到答案。

他像是新生的雏鸟一样，把第一眼见到的Michael当做唯一信任的对象，学习着人类创造的手语，学习人类的语言。也许他会接着学着发声，学习说话，学习更多人类的规则。Michael不知道这是好还是坏，毕竟手语的出发点只是想建立沟通的渠道而已。

——或者只是单纯地满足自己的好奇心。Michael努力地压下了这个想法。

 

学会了字母表之后就是数字。

Michael以为数字会简单得多。他看了手语的课本，从一数到十真的不是什么困难的事情。但他发现数字0是个难题。应该如何解释 “没有” 的概念呢？

Michael很快发现，他不能单纯地教数字。对于一个已经知道 “数字” 概念的人，用手语表达数字很简单，而对于不了解的Bucket很困难。他应该选择一个简单的物品，然后靠数量来一点点教数字。

Michael去厨房拿了一盒鸡蛋回房间。他从盒子里拿出一颗鸡蛋，放在Bucket面前。【鸡蛋】，Michael在纸上写下这个单词，看着Bucket。

Bucket看着那个单词，举起了右手。 “E-G-G。”

Michael伸出双手的食指和中指，并拢两指，向下做了一个划开的动作。 “鸡蛋。”

歪头，Bucket看上去有些迷惑。

Michael挠了挠头，觉得自己有必要解释一下。他在纸上画了一个鸡蛋，在鸡蛋的旁边画了一个破壳而出的小鸡。 “鸡蛋，”Michael说，又做了一次那个划开的动作， 然后指了指那个刚破壳的小鸡。

Bucket还是歪着头。

Michael又做了一次，这次在做划开的动作的时候，嘴上模仿了蛋壳裂开时的喀拉喀拉的声音。

Bucket明白过来。 “E-G-G，”他把这个词拼了出来，接着模仿起那个手语， “……鸡蛋。”

“鸡蛋。”Michael示范道。

“鸡蛋。”Bucket学着，这次他的动作不再生硬。

很好。Michael笑着对他点了点头。下一步就是数字。 【1】，他在纸上写道， 然后用手语做出了数字“1”： 手背向外，竖起一根食指。

Bucket有些不解，但是还是跟着做了。 “1。”

“一个鸡蛋（1 egg）。”

“一个鸡蛋。”

Michael从盒子里又拿出一个鸡蛋。他在纸上写下【2 】，接着是手语的 “2” ：手背向外，竖起食指和中指。

Bucket照做了。 “2。”

“两个鸡蛋（2 egg）。”

“两个鸡蛋。”

有了参照物， Bucket很快学会了一到十的数字。接下来就是“0”。 Michael把所有的鸡蛋都收回盒子里，然后用手语说： “零个鸡蛋 （0 egg）”

Bucket歪了歪头。 “鸡蛋？”他比划着，有些好奇。

“零个鸡蛋。”Michael又做了一遍。

“O？”Bucket歪着头比划着，却做出了字母的手语。

Michael在纸上写下 “O” 和 “0” ，尽量把字母O写得圆溜溜的。 “O”，他的右手做出了虚握的动作，手心向外； “0”的手语的确是一样的右手虚握，但手心是向着左侧。

Bucket很快明白了。 “零个鸡蛋，”他比划着，表示自己明白了。

Michael很高兴。他用苹果做了第二个例子，确定Bucket学会了数字零到十。今天的课就到这里吧，Michael想着。他正想把鸡蛋放回厨房，Bucket忽然抓住了他的手。

Michael有些好奇，这是第一次Bucket展现出了表达的欲望。他想说些什么呢？

Bucket指了指Michael床头的那个鸡仔玩具，无声地询问。

“鸡，”Michael说着，一边用手语比划道，右手放在嘴前，拇指和食指做出了鸡的尖嘴。 “C-H-I-C-K-E-N。”Michael把这个单词拼了出来。

“鸡， C-H-I-C-K-E-N。”Bucket跟着做了一次， “鸡蛋，鸡？”

点头。 Michael还是有些迷惑，他为什么忽然问这个？

Bucket指了指鸡仔玩具，将右手拇指和食指做出鸟嘴的形状，叮在了Michael的鼻尖上。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了写这些学了一些ASL。  
> （然后就会变得习惯性手舞足蹈。。手语是真的很有趣，当然我学的也只是写皮毛罢了。  
> （也特别考验动作描写。。。。。。晕厥
> 
> BTW，ASL没有什么语法。英文部分不要在意复数之类的细节。。（虽然我自己会有点点在意啦233333333

**Author's Note:**

> 越看越觉得沙雕，气哦。


End file.
